


You Against Pearl, Gold, Money, and Kimchi

by warmustard



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmustard/pseuds/warmustard
Summary: Bian Boxian (well, Byun Baekhyun in Korean) gets an invitation from his family in mainland China that his brother, Bian Bofan, is about to return from Hong Kong after three long years. Not that Boxian's presence was ever needed, but after Bofan mentioned to their parents a surprise and that his family of three clans were to be invited, Boxian had no excuse.Taking it as an opportunity to introduce his lover, Boxian asks Chanyeol for a four week break from modelling. What Chanyeol did not know was that despite the acceptance of Boxian's parents to his sexuality, not all of his family members approve of his preference in men. Never did Park Chanyeol imagined that his lover was actually way richer than him—his family clan owning an imperial castle-like house in Jiangsu. Heck, Chanyeol did not even know that his boyfriend was also one of the hottest bachelors in China.As soon as Chanyeol gets to meet his lover’s clan, he wonders if he is still considered as a celebrity. He wonders as well if Boxian is the same person he fell in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from Kevin Kwan's Crazy Rich Asians, hope you all enjoy! Also, this is posted in my Asianfanfics account.

After a successful photoshoot for VOGUE magazine, Park Chanyeol decided to call it quits and head back straight home. He did not mind the invitation he got from his peers for a late night celebration. He excused himself by saying, “Sorry, my lover wouldn’t like taking care a drunk Chanyeol. You guys know how  _bad_  I end up. It’s a pass.”

He received booing comments that ended up with whistles and loud chuckles. Chanyeol’s peers understood anyways; they already knew how dreadful it was anyways to see the young man in his drunken state. 

Jang Seho, Chanyeol’s manager, bade the model a farewell. “Say hi to Baekhyun for me,” he said, yawning. “Been a while since I saw him.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol replied. “I’ll see you in three days, manager.”

It was 11:39 in the evening when the model arrived in his simple yet luxurious apartment. The warm dim lights of the lamp contrasted the dark living room, leading Chanyeol’s eyes to the man sleeping on the ashen-like color of the sofa. Slowly, he walked towards his lover and sat down for a minute, taking in the beauty of the sleeping male. 

“Baekhyun,” he whispered, carefully patting on to his cheeks. “Baek, baby, wake up.”

“Aiyah…” Baekhyun squirmed. “ _ _Ni hen naorende! Bi zui, bi zui!__ _ _(1)__ ”

Chanyeol stifled his laughter and opted to smile widely. Seeing Baekhyun acting up and speaking in Chinese was something the model got used to, but he barely understood a thing. Chanyeol wished he took his hanja lessons seriously when he was in his eighth grade. Maybe he could by then understand and talk to Baekhyun in Chinese.

Byun Baekhyun—no, Bian Boxian—grew up in mainland China after all.

“Baby, it’s Chanyeol. As much as I love to talk to you in Chinese, do know that I can barely understand a thing.” Chanyeol squished his lovers cheeks and gave him three pecks. “Wake up, babe.”

Baekhyun, rubbing his eyes, sat straight and gave his lover a hug. “Chanyeollie,” he cutely whispered on Chanyeol’s neck. “I missed you,  _ _baobei.(2)__ ”

“I missed you too, baby.”

The two decided to stay up late, watching action movies in Netflix while cuddling. Additional smooches and giggles were included also included. “ _ _Baobei__ , what did you do today?”

Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol’s face. While Chanyeol tried to count the things he had done for the day, his petite lover could not help but be mesmerized by the beauty of Chanyeol’s face. The latter’s soft monotonous humming also brought out the sexiness in him. Gulping, Baekhyun sat on the model’s lap. This cut off Chanyeol’s reverie, and he was confused with his lover’s action.

“Baek—oomph!”

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol while unbuttoning his white polo, slowly feeling the warmth emitted from the broad chest. It took about three seconds for Chanyeol to return to his normal state and give the same passion to their lip-locking. The model’s hands rested on Baekhyun’s waist, his hands moving up and down. Baekhyun gave one last hard kiss before he reluctantly let go. 

“Sorry, you were hot for a moment. I can never resist you, you know that.” He said, panting.

Chanyeol chuckled with the comment, giving his lover a peck on the nose. “When did you ever  _ _not__  give that as an excuse?”

“I don’t know, probably never?”

Chanyeol just laughed.

“I’m just stating the truth,  _ _baobei__!” 

Chanyeol continued to run butterfly kisses on Baekhyun’s face, whispering I love you’s after each action. They remained in their position up until Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun was drifting back to sleep again. The latter rested his head on the shoulder of his lover, drawing circles with his thumb on the biceps. Then the motion stopped. Chanyeol slowly pats Baekhyun’s head and tried to see his face as well. His lover is still ethereal, and it will never change.

Seeing Baekhyun’s face sleeping peacefully reminds him the days wherein both were at their last year of their university life. Chanyeol was working on his thesis at three o’clock in the morning while Baekhyun on his lap, sleeping. During those times, he felt bad since Baekhyun considers those times as ‘lovey-dovey time,’ but then he lately realized that he was not wrong. It was still considered as their special time for they were still together while sharing their own body warmth and hearts beating as one.

Chanyeol decided to bring his sleeping lover back to their shared bed and call it a night.

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of his lover talking in Mandarin. Baekhyun was at the edge of the bed, talking with someone through the smartphone. He noticed that his words were not continuous and high-pitched, giving a hint that Baekhyun was not fighting with any of his relatives.  It was already a common event that Baekhyun would be bickering with someone—especially if he was speaking in his own native tongue. Today was different, and so was the aura surrounding Baekhyun. As Chanyeol squints his eyes, he could see the smile blooming in Baekhyun’s face.

God, Baekhyun is so beautiful, and Chanyeol will never not feel blessed by his beauty.

Quietly, Chanyeol removed his comforters. He dragged his lanky body to hug his lover from his back. Chanyeol gave numerous pecks on his lover’s nape and whispered a “Good morning, love,” to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded in reply. He raised his right hand, hinting to Chanyeol to wait for a couple of seconds, before he could say something in return. Alas, the phone call ended and Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol.

“Good morning,  _ _baobei__!” Baekhyun giggly said, giving a peck on his boyfriend’s lips. “I already cooked breakfast. I was supposed to wake you up afterwards, but I received a phone call from Ma Ma.”

“What did she say?”

“She’s wanting me to go back to Jiangsu again. China. Home.” He adds emphasis to every word he utters.

Thinking about going back to Jiangsu made Baekhyun’s heart jump in glee; he wanted to introduce Chanyeol, the love of his life, to his big family clan. It wasn’t just that, he wants to prove to his older,  _ _respectable__  relatives that his sexuality is not a phase. He wants Chanyeol to have an idea about his other life as a half-Korean, half-Chinese. He wants his boyfriend to enjoy the same little things he enjoyed as a kid; he wants Chanyeol to experience what he has experience. Know that he realizes, Chanyeol has no idea about his family. It was not because he never wanted to talk about them, no, but they seemed… irrelevant. His big clan were never really a big part of his life (well maybe an exception to his brother and closest cousins—Shixun and Yifan, the four of them were always together stealing Nai Nai’s(3) _ _huangqiao shaobing(4)__ ).

Seeing how Baekhyun’s eyebrows were furrowing, Chanyeol cups his lover’s face and massages the temple with his own thumbs. “Baby, what’s on your mind?” He inquires, smiling.

“Go to China with me.” Chanyeol’s smile did not falter, but his gaze shifted into a mix of astonishment and confusion as soon as Baekhyun finishes his answer. 

“What’s the matter?” Chanyeol could only ask in confusion. His hands were then grabbed by his boyfriend, clasping their hands tightly. He could feel how the smaller boy rubs his thumbs over the back of his hand. Through the years, Chanyeol had learned that it was Baekhyun’s way of calming himself. It was also a way to subtly tell Chanyeol that there was something he would like to voice out but has a hard time of processing his words. Either, the model finds it endearing.

“Ma Ma called because  _ _gege(5)__  asked her to call all of us to go back to China. He wants to announce something to the clan. And of course, you know how Chinese people work, it’s going to end up as a  _ _big__  family reunion.”

“Big?” Chanyeol chuckles.

“Big,  _ _baobei__ , very  _ _big__ family reunion.” After emphasising his last sentence, Baekhyun could not help but roll his eyes. Chanyeol only chuckles. He loves how his petite lover could make an attitude for a second. He can’t explain, but he finds it absolutely  _ _sexy.__

“Anyways, I want you to go to China since… I don’t know, you’ve been busy with modelling at the same time with your business. I just want to spend time with you,  _ _baobei__. Besides, I want you to meet my Nai Nai, my parents, and my other two favourite cousins! They’re going to love you. My family will love you.”

* * *

_(1) "You are so annoying! Shut up, shut up!”_

_(2) It means “baby,” but at the same time it can be used by lovers. It’s like the Chinese version of “jagiya” in Korean._

_(3) Means “grandmother.” In Chinese, it differs how you call your grandmother and grandfather, depending on whose parent side they come from._

_(4) Huangqiao Sesame Cake in English. It is a delicacy coming from Taixing, Jiangsu. Its outside is coated with sesame seeds, while the bread has the golden brown color. It has a crisp into it when you bite it, and the fillings of the inside could have a variety of meat._

_(5) Chinese for "big brother."_


	2. Chapter 2

   After Baekhyun invited Chanyeol, the latter said he will try his very best to find a free schedule so he could go to China as well. Baekhyun peppered him with kisses, he was  _that_  happy and excited, and he rushed his model-of-a-boyfriend to their dining table. On the table, different kinds of meals were placed; it wasn’t their usual  _bacon-and-eggs_  breakfast. Chanyeol was far too astonished. The servings on the table were deep fried honey lemon chicken,  _xiajiao_ , jjajangmyeon, kimchi,  _jiandui,_  and fried rice. On his mug was his usual black coffee, while Baekhyun opted for green tea for the day. Oh, his favorite galbi and tonkatsu were also there.

    “Baby,” Chanyeol started, still amazed at the bountiful breakfast. “Did you cook all of these?”

    “I did cook  _ _most__ , but the  _ _xiajiao__ and the  _ _jiandui__  were too time-consuming to make, so I just called for a delivery. I was craving for Chinese take-outs.”

    Damn, his Baekhyun was just the best.

    Breakfast was great. They talked different topics, ranging from the new drama show to Chanyeol’s latest number one trend in Naver—with the top results showing articles about his upcoming front cover in VOGUE Korea photoshoot. Chanyeol loved how Baekhyun was giddy that morning, trying his best not to squeal when he sees positive articles and comments about his model boyfriend. He was also a bit bashful when he sees some of Chanyeol’s fans commenting about their relationship (they were not exactly too open nor too closeted to the public, and Baekhyun was okay with that).

    After sipping his black coffee, Chanyeol dabbed his lips with a cloth. After clearing his throat, he held Baekhyun’s left hand. “Babe, enough about me. Let’s talk about you. How’s teaching?” He asked.

    “Mmm,” Baekhyun pondered. He dropped his chopsticks on to the plate. “It’s really tiring, but I am having fun teaching my students music. It’s kind of getting annoying though. Some of my female co-workers try to befriend me in hopes of seeing you personally. Aiyah! Do they think they can steal you away from me? Not in my watch, no!” Chanyeol sees how Baekhyun puffs his cheeks.  _ _Cute__ , he thought. “What else is there…” Baekhhyun pondered.

    “Babe, no one can steal me away from you. I was the one who chased for you for three long years during our university life. In fact, I should be the one who should worry about that.”

    “How come?” Baekhyun chuckled. “I’m not the model here, am I?”

    Chanyeol sighed outward. His Baekhyun was just so beautiful. He let go of Baekhyun’s hand, and he leaned on his own right palm instead. “Babe, you don’t know how perfect you are in like, I don’t know, everyone’s eyes? I can literally see some people boggling you, especially when we walk through parks or just malls. I also feel like Jongdae still likes you…”

    Baekhyun laughed at the last sentence. “He so does not! He’s already engaged to Bomi. We’re just best friends. He even asked why you think he likes me.”

    Chanyeol kept mum. He can finally remove Jongdae from the “beware of these men” list.

    “Anyways, like I was saying, I’m having fun with my work! I get to do what I love while working, and I don’t feel stressed at all. I hope you get to attend one of our performances though, but that is still on December. Five months away.” Baekhyun said. He gave all of the tonkatsu and galbi on to Chanyeol’s plate while adding more rice and kimchi. Chanyeol gladly accepted all of it. It was nice to see how his boyfriend cared for him, and it warms up his heart. 

    “Thanks, baby.” He whispered while munching on his food.

    He knows that the day will end up wonderful.

 

    Baekhyun insisted that he will wash the dishes, and Chanyeol took the opportunity to call his manager. He went out to their veranda, and dialled a familiar phone number.

    After Baekhyun invited him, Chanyeol wanted to check up on his schedule. He knows that he has another photoshoot with another booming but high-end clothing line called Privé. He also has to check out on his family’s restaurant business, too. 

    Half a minute passed by and Chanyeol finally heard his manager uttering a whispered hello on his phone.

    “Hey, sorry for disturbing your sleep, Seho. I know that it is too early to talk about work, but I was wondering if I have any upcoming activities besides the photoshoot?”

    “ _ _Wow. You could start it off with a good morning, you know?__ ” Seho replied, and Chanyeol was not quite sure if his manager was being sarcastic or annoyed at him. He felt bad; he knew his manager needs more rest.

    “Sorry, haha. It’s just that Baekhyun asked me to go to China with him. I kind of… yeah, I agreed to it already.” Unconsciously, he raised his right hand on his nape while smiling brightly. It was an unconscious habit of Chanyeol to do such thing whenever he is embarrassed. Chanyeol could hear the pages of his manager’s notebook being flipped at great speed. At the same time the sound of the continuous typing of the keyboard penetrated the silence at the line. At the sharp intake of breath, the model knew his manager was back.

    “ _ _Where are you going again, to China?__ ”

    Chanyeol  absentmindedly nodded.

    “ _ _I just received an update from my email that Privé would like to move the photoshoot to a later month. They did not exactly give the details, though. Weird… but we shouldn’t even worry about that anyways. The, um—wait for a second, ah! The management said they would want to alter some things. This is really fishy, you know? Anyways, you’re kind of free for a month and three days. Photoshoot will be moved next month.__ ”

     _ _Weird__ , Chanyeol also thought. Privé was weird from the start; the clothing line recently started in China, and while they may only have two outlets (of which are very successful and big, by the way. They can be found in the famous  _ _Xintiandi__ and _ _Xujiahui Shopping District__ ), they were so adamant in getting Chanyeol as the face of Privé. Chanyeol was not even that famous in China, he was at least sure of that, but then who could say no to an enormous amount of offer? Even Chanyeol was surprised; he was not sure of how Baekhyun would react about the offer. His boyfriend is bound to know soon.

    Chanyeol ended his call with his manager with a confused look printed on his face. But then he could take a whole month break. 

    “Baby,” Chanyeol called out from the veranda, “Want to go shopping?”

    The model only heard a loud squeal, and rushed footsteps were heard. He knows that Baekhyun was about to change his clothes. Shopping could only mean one thing for Baekhyun:  _ _Gucci__.

    He took that answer as a yes.


End file.
